My Beautiful Birthday
by White Ryuu Kirei
Summary: Apakah yang Sasuke berikan di hari ulang tahun Sakura?  Birthday fic for Buncha Amuchi. RnR Please?


Hai minna-san, White kembali ^^

Kali ini White datang dengan cerita baru. Tapi cuma oneshoot kok, soalnya White masih ada fic yang harus di update XD

Yosh! Langsung saja~~

This fic is a special gift for Buncha Amuchi a.k.a Linda Nirmala birthday 8D. Happy Reading :D

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Closer © Inoue Joe**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, miss Typo, dll…**

**.**

**.**

**-My Beautiful Birthday-**

**Sakura POV**

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura dan cowok yang duduk di sampingku ini adalah pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kami pacaran sudah hampir setahun lho! Sampai sekarang pun hubungan kami baik-baik saja, bahkan makin mesra. Sasuke-kun yang biasanya dingin terhadap semua orang termasuk keluarganya sendiri, bisa berubah menjadi sangat manja jika sedang bersamaku. Keluarganya pun bingung dengan perubahan sifat Sasuke-kun yang manja padaku. Tapi justru mereka merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur atas perubahan sifat Sasuke-kun. Terutama Itachi-nii, kakak kandung Sasuke-kun yang bahkan mengadakan acara syukuran atas perubahan sifat adiknya itu. Tetapi entah kenapa, hari ini Sasuke-kun jadi lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Tapi tidak masalah, karena ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padanya.

**End Sakura POV**

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke.

"Hmm…kamu tau ini hari apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Senin," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yup, kalau besok hari apa?"

"Selasa,"

"Benar, trus besok tanggal berapa?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"13 Juni, S-A-K-U-R-A!" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Sasuke marah karena acara makan siangnya diganggu oleh Sakura yang selalu bertanya.

"Ya! Kamu ingat tanggal 13 Juni itu merupakan hari apa?"

"Nggak! Emang besok itu kenapa?" Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak bekalnya ke arah Sakura.

"Besok itu kan hari ulang tahunku, S-A-S-U-K-E-K-U-N!" jawab Sakura yang juga memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Sasuke-kun'.

'Huh! Tega banget sih ulang tahunku di lupakan. Dasar Sasuke-kun MENYEBALKAN, KETERLALUAN, JAHAT, BAKAAAA!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Besok, tepatnya tanggal 13 Juni merupakan hari ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-17. Oleh karena itu, orang tua Sakura berencana untuk merayakannya di Shangrila Restaurant. Sakura pun sangat senang karena ulang tahunnya di rayakan. Sakura juga berharap mendapatkan hadiah special dari cowok yang dicintainya yaitu Sasuke. Tapi harapan Sakura sirna. Boro-boro dapat hadiah special, Sasuke aja lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Sakura benar-benar sangat kecewa.

"Hn. Aku lupa," jawab Sasuke datar.

JLEB

Sakura merasa hatinya tertusuk benda yang sangat tajam ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Bayangkan TANPA RASA BERSALAH. Huh! Keterlaluan banget sih dia itu. Bahkan minta maaf pun nggak.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura diam menjadi heran. Padahal tadi dia ceria banget tapi kenapa sekarang jadi diam begini. Perubahan sikap Sakura itu membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Hhh…kau kenapa?" Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sakura itu akhirnya bertanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? TENTU SAJA AKU MARAH, SASUKE-KUN! KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN, KETERLALUAN, JAHAT, BAKA, PANTAT AYAM JELEEEK!" Akhirnya Sakura dapat mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang dari tadi hanya dapat diucapkan di dalam hatinya saja.

Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar emosi Sakura yang berupa kata-kata makian terhadap dirinya itu. Tapi itu hanya di dalam hatinya saja, karena di luarnya Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi se-dingin mungkin.

"Hei! Kau kenapa sih, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil meniup-niup telinganya yang tadi berdengung akibat mendengar teriakan Sakura yang keras itu.

"Baka! Kau keterlaluan banget sih melupakan hari ulang tahunku, Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura yang sudah dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

'Oh! Rupanya karena itu,' batin Sasuke.

"Hn. Gomen," jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mencium sekilas bibir mungil Sakura.

"Yaudah lah…tapi besok malam kamu datang kan?" tanya Sakura yang sudah kembali ceria.

"Sepertinya aku nggak bisa datang ke pestamu besok malam, Sakura."

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sangat sedih dan kecewa begitu tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa datang ke pestanya besok. Padahal Sakura sangat mengharapkan Sasuke bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya tersebut.

"Besok aku ada latihan basket, Saku. Kau tau sendiri kan sebentar lagi ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah."

"Iya, aku tau kok," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Gomen ya Saku, aku nggak bisa jadi pasangan kamu di pesta besok," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Nggak pa-pa, Sasuke-kun. Aku mengerti, sebagai kapten basket pasti kamu sangat sibuk latihan." jawab Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang sedang membelai pipinya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Sakura kemudian langsung melanjutkan makan siangnya sekaligus untuk menutupi kekecewaannya. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi, Sasuke memandanginya sambil menyeringai.

'Gotcha! Kau kena perangkapku, Sakura-chan!' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura. Sasuke memang sengaja melakukan kebohongan itu agar rencananya dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Tentu saja ia akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura besok malam, tetapi tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Rencananya Sasuke akan memberikan sebuah kejutan yang special untuk Sakura.

Kejutan yang akan menjadikan ulang tahunnya menjadi indah.

**-My Beautiful Birthday-**

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 13 Juni merupakan hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17 di Shangrila Restaurant. Yang jadi pasanganku mala mini adalah Sasori-nii, kakak kandungku. Padahal sebenarnya, aku sangat mengharapkan yang menjadi pasanganku malam ini adalah Sasuke-kun. Pasti saat ini Sasuke-kun sedang sibuk latihan basket, jadi aku nggak boleh egois.

Sesaat lamunanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar jam tanganku berbunyi. Sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat 20 menit, sedangkan acaranya dimulai jam 7. Gawat! Aku udah telat 20 menit. Di tengah kepanikanku, aku melihat Sasori-nii yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam berlari ke arahku.

"Gomen Saku-chan, nii-san telat!" ucap Sasori ngos-ngosan.

"Ya nggak pa-pa kok, Saso-nii. Tumben nii-san telat?"

"Biasa Saku-chan, tadi nii-san tersesat di jalan yang bernama 'kehidupan'," jawab Sasori nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

'Kok rasanya aku pernah dengar kata-kata itu ya?" batinku.

"Permisi, apa acaranya sudah bisa dimulai?" tanya pimpinan party organizer yang menangani acara pesta ulang tahunku.

"Ah iya, terima kasih!" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, pintu utama Shangrila Restaurat dibuka. Terdengar lagu Last Moment yang dinyanyikan oleh SPYAIR. Sasori-nii menggandeng tanganku. Kemudian, kami mulai berjalan menuju ke atas panggung. Saat aku berjalan, aku merasa kalau Sasuke-kun hadir dipestaku. Tidak mungkin! Pasti ini cuma halusinasi saja, mungkin karena aku selalu memikirkannya.

Acara selanjutnya yaitu foto bareng bersama keluarga. Kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan acara-acara hiburan. Rasanya, di pesta ini aku sangat kesepian, walaupun ada teman-temanku yang selalu mengajakku berbicara, tapi rasanya nggak menyenangkan kalau nggak ada Sasuke-kun di sini.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Saku datangin teman-teman dulu ya, Saku mau ngucapin terima kasih."

"Iya sayang," jawab Kaa-san, sedangkan Tou-san hanya menggangguk.

Aku kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mulai berkeliling. Teman-teman yang kudatangi menyalamiku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Forehead!" teriak Ino, sahabatku yang tiba-tiba saja memelukku dan sukses membuatku kaget.

"He-hei Ino-pig, kau apa-apaan sih? Teriak-teriak begitu! Malu tau!" jawabku pura-pura marah.

"Hahaha, mukamu lucu banget tadi, Forehead!" ejek Ino setelah melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Huuh! Dasar Ino-pig sialan!" dengusku.

"Se-selamat ulang ta-tahun, Sa-sakura-chan!" ucap Hinata yang malam ini sangat cantik memakai gaun berwarna ungu.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Sakura!" ucap Tenten. Malam ini Tenten juga terlihat sangat manis memakai gaun berwarna coklat.

"Hei, Sakura! Selamat ulang tahun, ya!" ucap Temari yang memakai gaun berwarna kuning emas. Temari terlihat sangat anggun.

"Arigatou, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari!" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sosok bayangan Sasuke-kun yang berdiri di atas panggung. Aku mengedipkan mata berulang-ulang untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak berkhayal. Dan…bayangan itu menghilang. Ternyata benar itu hanya khayalan saja.

"Ngg…Sa-sakura-chan la-lagi nge-ngeliatin siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aahh…nggak Hinata, aku kira disana ada orang." Aku menunjuk tempat ketika aku melihat bayangan Sasuke-kun tadi.

"Oh iya, dari tadi kok aku nggak liat Sasuke? Dia datang kan?" tanya Ino sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun nggak bisa datang, Ino-pig. Hari ini dia ada latihan basket." jawabku lirih.

"Hah? Latihan basket?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Iya, Temari!"

"Nggak mungkin, kalau Sasuke hari ini latihan, berarti Sai-kun, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, sama Gaara latihan juga dong dan mereka nggak mungkin datang ke pestamu. Tapi, liat tuh mereka datang!" jawab Ino panjang lebar sambil menunjuk ke salah satu meja tamu.

Sai, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara merupakan teman sekelas Sasuke sekaligus anggota tim basket cowok dengan Sasuke sebagai kaptennya. Sai dan Ino berpacaran sudah lebih dari setahun. Naruto dan Hinata baru berpacaran selama 5 bulan. Neji dan Tenten yang sudah setengah tahun berpacaran dan Shikamaru dengan Temari yang baru 3 bulan berpacaran. Sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara belum memiliki pacar alias masih single. Tapi dengar-dengar, saat ini Gaara sedang dekat dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Matsuri.

**Oke! Back to the topic…**

Sakura pun langsung melihat tempat yang di tunjukkan oleh Ino. Dan BENAR! Mereka semua sedang duduk-duduk sambil berbicara. Tapi kalau benar hari ini nggak latihan basket, berarti Sasuke-kun berbohong padaku.

'Sasuke-kun! Kau ada dimana sekarang?' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati. Aku yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arah teman-temanku. Sekilas, aku juga melihat mereka yang kaget sama sepertiku.

"Ada apa, nih? Kok bisa mati lampu?" tanya Tenten.

"Wah, aku juga nggak tau, nih!" kataku yang sudah benar-benar panic.

"Nggak mungkin di restoran mahal seperti ini bisa mati lampu? Pasti ini udah direncanain. Cuma kamu aja yang nggak tau!" celetuk Sai yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama dengan Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Ada apa sih ini? Apa yang nggak aku ketahui?" tanyaku. Tapi anehnya, para undangan sama sekali nggak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Sasori-nii memakaikanku kain hitam untuk menutupi mataku.

"Hei! Apa-apaan sih ini?" aku mencoba memberontak.

"Saku-chan tenang saja, percaya deh kata-kata nii-san, nanti Saku-chan tau sendiri," ujar Sasori-nii dan kali ini berhasil membuatku sedikit tenang dan penasaran.

Kemudia Sasori-nii menyerahkan tanganku kepada sesorang. Entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak memberontak ketika tanganku digenggam oleh orang itu, malahan aku merasa sangat nyaman sekali digenggam oleh tangan yang walaupun dingin tapi dapat menghangatkanku. Aku merasa sudah sangat familiar dengan genggaman tangan ini.

'Siapakah orang ini? Mengapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan orang ini?' batinku penuh tanya.

**End Sakura POV**

Orang itu menggandeng Sakura sambil tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum, tipis, tapi tersenyum lebar. Mata onyx-nya menatap Sakura dengan sangat lembut, walapun dia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

Orang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, yang membuat Sakura juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kemudian orang itu melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa kecewa ketika orang itu melepaskan genggamannya.

Sakura kemudian mendengar langkah kaki orang itu yang semakin menjauh darinya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah alunan nada dari gitar dari atas panggung. Sakura mendengarkan dengan penuh penghayatan. Sakura mengenali suara ini, sangat kenal. Suara ini yang selalu di dengar Sakura selama hampir setahun kebersamaan mereka. Suara ini juga yang selalu menghibur ia ketika sedang sedih. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Itu dia! dia ada disini!

_**Michika ni aru mono**_

_**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**_

_**Amari ni chikasugite**_

_**Miushinatte shimaisou**_

Sakura langsung melepaskan penutup matanya dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi. Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, dia tidak percaya bahwa di depannya kini, Sasuke sedang bernyanyi untuknya.

_**Anata ga saikin taiken shita**_

_**Shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka?**_

_**Megumaresugite ite**_

_**Omoidasenai kamo!**_

_**Ima koko ni iru koto**_

_**Iki wo shite iru koto**_

_**Tada soredake no koto ga**_

_**Kiseki dato kidzuku**_

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum padanya, Sakura pun balas tersenyum bahagia. Dia kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya, terlihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang kagum dan merasa iri padanya. Sakura tersenyum geli melihat Ino yang sedang memarahi Sai karena tidak bisa romantis seperti Sasuke. Kemudian, Sakura kembali melihat Sasuke yang sedang bernyanyi.

_**Michika ni aru mono**_

_**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**_

_**Amari ni chikasugite**_

_**Miushinatte shimaisou**_

_**You know the closer you get to something**_

_**The tougher it is to see it**_

_**And I'll never take it for granted**_

_**Let's go!**_

Sakura menutup matanya untuk menghayati lagu yang Sasuke nyanyikan tersebut.

_**Hitodasuke wo gizen to**_

_**Yobu yatsura mo iru keredo**_

_**Shinjiru no mo utagau no mo**_

_**Hito sorezore dakara**_

_**Tatoe kari ni sore ga**_

_**Gizen de atta to shitemo**_

_**Dareka wo sukueta nara**_

_**Sorya mushiro nani yori mo riaru**_

_**Oitsudzuketekita yume**_

_**Akiramezu ni susume yo nante**_

_**Kirei koto wo ieru hodo**_

_**Nani mo dekichainai kedo**_

_**Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni**_

_**Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni**_

_**And I'll never take it for granted**_

_**Let's go!**_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil membawa sebuket mawar merah. Matanya kini menatap lembut mata emerald gadis itu, Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu, kemudian dia menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar yang ia bawa kepada Sakura.

"I want to make your birthday more beautiful with my heart. Happy birthday, Sakura-koi!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut.

Sakura menerima bunga tersebut sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sampai sekarang, Sakura masih nggak percaya bahwa semua ini kenyataan.

"Apakah ini mimpi, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah.

"Nggak Saku-chan! Ini semua nyata, sangat nyata," jawab Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura, kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan ternyata sebuah cincin.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tapi kita masih sekolah, Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu.

"Kita bisa tunangan dulu, Sakura. Tunangannya nanti ketika kita merayakan setahun hubungan kita, dan sekarang kamu hanya perlu menjawabnya kemudian memakai cincin ini. bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari Sakura dan Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sakura. Setelah melepaskan pelukan tersebut, kini Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, tanpa berkata apapun.

Semakin lama wajah Sasuke mendekat. Sakura pun menutup matanya ketika merasakan hembusan hangat napas Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Sakura dan mengulum bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke yang membuat hari ulang tahunnya kali ini menjadi sangat indah dan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

'Terima kasih Sasuke-kun! Kau membuat ulang tahunku kali ini menjadi ulang tahun yang paling indah' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End/Owari**

Huwaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga..

Maaf yaa Buncha-chan kalau fic nya jelek, soalnya ini dikerjakan dalam waktu 1 hari..

Happy Birthday to you :D

Semoga minna-san juga suka ^^

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
